Forbidden Love: Carlisle and Bella
by TeamEdwardandJacobsbody
Summary: I suck at summarys and this is my first Fan fic.There wont be alot of lemons in the begging but there might be later on.Carlisle is married to Esme and he falls for his twin daughters Rosalie and Alices friend Bella.
1. Chapter 1: Who? CPOV

Another morning in the small boring simple town of Forks. Its 5:30am on a Saturday and I wake up to my wife Esme who I met when she was 15 and I was 16. Lets put it simple and short we thought were in love and then I got her pregnant. And now we have twin daughters Rosalie and Alice Cullen, they are so different from each other. Alice likes shopping, designer stuff and getting pampered. As for Rosalie all she does is whine and will use her good looks to get any guy she wants. Of course I'm their dad so I will get them whatever they want. I should blame myself I spoiled them rotten.

My wife Esme and I have been married since she was 16 and I was 17 and we use to have sex all the time! Up until last Christmas Eve were she turned me down and said she feels sex is a chore. I repeat she said sex is a chore! Since I'm a good loyal husband I said I understood and that I will love her no matter what and will not cheat her on for sex for I would give up anything for her. Part of me knew that what I said was a lie but I didn't want to admit it yet.

Anyway I'm now a 33 year old man who's young beautiful wife doesn't want sex anymore, has two gorgeous daughters who I spoiled, and works at home in my office. Wow my life sounds amazing! yeah right.

"Dad dad dad daddy daddy!" both Rosalie and alice were shouting as running down the stairs.

"What my two beautiful angels?" Rosalie just smiled and found a mirror and started looking at her face as Alice just gave me a smirk and went straight back to her question.

"Dad can Rosalie and I have a new friend over tonight we promise not to ruine the house and start another party?"she said with a face that I couldn't refuse. Anyway I doubt they wont ruine it cause with Emmett as rosalies boyfriend theres always a party here when my wife and I went out. But if they both wanted the same girl to sleepover I couldn't refuse cause they never agree.

"Sure honey she can come over but promise me no partys." I said with a look that I knew there were lying about not having a party.

"Thank you thank you daddy!"they both said. I wonder why these two are so happy to have this girl to sleepover.

"Oh before you two go off planning for your sleepover do you mind telling me this girls name and how did you meet?" I guess I should know who's coming over after all.

Rosalie replied "Dad her name is Bella Swan, Chief Swans daughter who just moved back here to go to College. And it so happens she is going to our college and we bumped into her while buying books and got caught up talking for the whole day and we wanted her to sleepover so to get to know each other better and she might be our roommate for our dorm once we go to college in a couple weeks."  
Chiefs swans daughter? Huh. Well at least I know they won't do anything stupid if my wife and I are out, because this girl Bella probably doesn't do parties and drinking for if her dad found out she would probably die

. "Well then I guess she seems nice and we will meet her tonight." And as I was walking away to my office I saw my girls look so happy and went straight to the phone to call her I guess. I can't believe the effect this Bella had on my two daughters. I guess I will have to wait and see what this Bella is like.


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting CPOV

Why do I like saying Bella. Bella bella bella bella....hmm it's such a pretty name. I wonder if she's pretty? Or hot? Damn it Carlisle don't think like that! She 17 for crying out loud, you don't even know her and you already want to start fantasying about this Bella. Aww bella bella bella….

As my thoughts about this girl I don't even know went on I heard a knock at our door and my two daughters rushing down the stairs. For some reason I was getting all nervous. What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't think I'm hot? What if I do something stupid and embarrass myself. Oh my God what is wrong with me! This girl is my daughter's friends and she's not here for me. Maybe if my wife would just sleep with me I wouldn't be feeling like this..ugh. Esme wasn't coming home tonight because she went to Florida for the weekend to visit her mom in the Hospital. So I guess I should get up and go say Hi to this Bella. Wait I hear another voice. It must be Bella's because that voice is a something I have never heard and on top of it all her voice is sexy. If she is as hot as her voice sounds I'm so screwed..No no no no I can't be thinking like that I have a wife and I promised her I would stay loyal to her because gosh damn it I love my wife and nothing is going to change that. Crap I can hear them, they're coming closer.

Then I heard Alice talking to her as they were coming up the stairs. "Bella were going to have so much fun tonight because my mom isn't home and my dad gives us practically whatever we want." They all giggled. Wow I could tell which giggle was hers and it made me want to start having fantasies but right when I was about to start I heard the someone put their hand on the door knob. s****!

Then it happened the door opened and all three of them walked in but I hardly noticed my daughters for that Bella was quit gorgeous and might I add hot! She has long wavy brunette hair, gorgeous deep brown eyes, perfect body with those long legs that could go on and on..Oh damn she was wearing a royal blue V neck shirt that showed a nice amount of cleavage for me. What the heck is wrong with me! I'm like a horny seventeen year old. Any guy out would have to admit she is damn hot. And then my daughter broke my thoughts.

"Dad this is our friend Bella." Alice said with a huge smile on her face waving her hand to me then to Bella. "And Bella this is our dad a.k.a Carlisle." Alice kept talking but my eyes were glued to Bella until I turned my head to realize Rosalie noticed me staring at Bella. Oh s****! But thankfully Rosalie isn't as smart and she will probably think I'm a little off today because she once again found a mirror and stared at herself probably thinking how gorgeous she is. And Alice didn't notice because she was explaining to Bella why her mom wasn't here. And then I remembered Esme my gorgeous wife and I realized I shouldn't be thinking of Bella this way because first I don't know her, second I'm married and third it's illegal.

Then Alice spoke" Well dad Bella told us she is a good cook so she is going to be making us dinner tonight. So we will be down stairs and dinner should be ready around sixish"

Rosalie and Alice came over and give me a kiss on the cheek as Bella just waved. As they were walking out Rosalie knocked over a book and just walked out as Bella bent down to get the book and boy does she have a nice ass that I could only imagine touching. Oh god Carlisle what the hell is wrong with you! But as she went to get up somehow she managed to trip over something, I got quickly to see if she was ok."Are you ok?

" "Yes I'm just a klutz." She giggled as spoke and damn it turned me on.

I held out my hand to pick her up and she look at me with those deep brown eyes and blushed the most beautiful shade of red. She put her hand in mine and immediately I felt a tingle go through my whole body and I never wanted to let her go. I lifted Bella to her feet and I could tell she felt uncomfortable so I let go and grab the book from her hand.

"As long as you're ok and not hurt." I said with a chuckle.

Bella replied "Oh I'm fine. I tend to trip on thin air "once again she laughed that oh so sexy laugh.

As I was walking back to my desk I saw her reflection in the mirror staring at me. Yes she was looking at me! I turned around and she looks embarrassed for she knows I caught her staring and she was opening her mouth to say something but shut it and sprinted out of the room. I felt like s**** knowing I probably made her uncomfortable for staring at her like a hawk when she first walked in, but then again I caught her staring at me. It probably means nothing and I just want it to be more. All I know is this is most definitely going to be a long night knowing Bella was sleeping in the room right next to mine.


	3. Chapter 3:The Bookstore BPOV

It was another Saturday morning but this time it was in my hometown Forks, I moved back here from Jacksonville, Florida to go to college and also spend time with my dad, Charlie Swan.(a.k.a Chief swan)My parents got divorced when I was ten years old and now my mom re-married to Phil and my dad is dating this lady Sue who he soon wants to marry. I haven't been back to forks since I was fourteen and I only stayed for two weeks. Since everybody here in Forks always knows everything about everybody, I'm a little freaked out because I hate being the center of attention and all of the people here most likely know more about me than I do myself. I realized that I needed to get my lazy butt up and go get my college books.

From the second I walked out of the house and into the book store people have been turning the heads, giving me those fake smiles and probably gossiping about me. I bet there saying

"Oh look at her that's the Chief Swans daughter. She must be a goody goody." Or "Wow she's white aren't people from Florida suppose have the perfect tan" or my favorite "Wow she's a huge klutz" but I can't argue with the last one cause I have tripped like six times since I got out of my car and into the book store.

"Ugh were in the world are the books when you need them." I said in a rather loud whisper.

Whenever I'm looking for a certain books I can never find them, I need these books for college but I can't find the ones I need. Right when I went to turn around to give up searching for the books I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Ugh leave it up to me to be a klutz. I looked up to see a girl with short black spiky hair stretch her hand out to me and so she helped me to my feet.

I said right away" Look I'm sorry I didn't see you… I turned around to quick andddd im j-jusst a klutz."as I was babbling like a maniac this tiny person put her hand up so I would stop.

"It's totally ok were all a klutz at times. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rosalie. Believe it or not were Twins. Yes yes I know Im the one with better fashion and might I add the prettier one."

She kept giggling as I looked at her is disbelief because granted they both were gorgeous. I mean Alice was around 5:2, thin, short black spiky hair with an amazing sense of style with clothes, but she looked nothing like her twin sister. Now Rosalie was around 5:7 with long legs, thin body, shinny blonde wavy hair but she looked like she could be a b**** because right now she was giving Alice the death stare for what Alice said.

Rosalie replied in a rather irritated voice" Very funny Alice. Now excuse little tinker bell over here and how about you tell us your name now?" right now I didn't want her to know but then again I wouldn't want to be on her bad side for only God knows what she would do.

" Oh sorry my name is Bella Swan and I just moved back here from Florida to go to college and spend time with my dad." I know all she asked for was my name but I couldn't help it I just blurted out what came to my head.

Rosalie replied" Oh your chief swans daughter, wow that must be fun. You must never do anything fun." She was about to walk away because obviously she must think I'm a really boring person. And granted she might be right but I want her to know even though I'm the Chiefs daughters doesn't mean I don't go to parties and all that. So I'm not just going to let little miss prettie tell me I'm not fun.

"Well for your information I do stuff that is fun and I don't always obey what my father chief swan has to say. So don't go around thinking you know me and saying I don't do anything for fun because you don't know me Miss. Rosalie."

Oh s**** what did I just do! I can't believe I actually just talked back to Rosalie who I have only known for like two minutes. I turned to face Alice who mouth made an 'O' shape but she turned to me and gave me the biggest smile in the world.

Then Rosalie turned around and gave me this smile that said "oh no you didn't just talk back to me". But instead of yelling at me or telling what a complete b**** I am for talking back she said with a smirk "Well well we have a girl who's not afraid to fight back to me and who isn't afraid to get in trouble with her dad. "

before I could reply Alice spoke up "Bella you are my savior! Haha you're like the only girl other than me who can talk back to that b****. I can just tell were going to be great friends!"

For some reason I was actually happy about all this cause Alice seemed like a really nice person and I would love to be friends with her.

"Well Bella I think what Alice said is true it is nice having someone else talk back to me but let's make this clear don't you EVER do it again and so with that all cleared up I think we should go get coffee. Do you want to come?"

When she said Ever she made it very clear, I know that I won't talk back to Rosalie again. I can't believe I did talk back because I'm not usually a person that would do that. So I guess it would be nice to hang out get to know them better.

"Um yeah that would be um cool."


	4. Chapter 4:The Boys BPOV

Alice, Rosalie and I wound up at a Starbucks practically spilling out all our secrets to each other and we decided that we wanted to share an apartment for college instead of sharing one with complete strangers. As we were talking Alice got up to go the restroom so I went with her because I realized I actually had to go

. Once we were done in the bathroom we were walking out when I saw Rosalie making out with this guy that was huge. But not in the fat way in a amazing built body way, then I turned my head to see Alice practically drooling. I looked to see what she was staring at, there were three gorgeous guys sitting at our table. The one Alice was looking at had blonde messy hair, around 6:2 and looked like a rich, well dressed cowboy. As for the guy in the middle he had to be around 6:7 with dark chocolate brown eyes with short black hair with his shirt nice and tight so it showed he had an amazing body. And last but not least the most Gorgeous one of all, He was around 6:4, with messy bronze color hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through over and over again, those deep green eyes and he also had a wonderful body.

Once I snapped back to reality I pulled Alice over and asked "Who is making out with Rosalie, why are you practically drooling and who are those guys?"

after what seemed like forever she snapped out her drooling stage and replied "That is her boyfriend Emmett we were talking about earlier, and those guys are Edward, Jacob and most handsome one is Jasper. Oh and I'm not drooling I was jus-tt oh never mind" Aw so that's Emmett, it makes sense now. I wonder why I didn't think of that earlier. So I'm guessing this Jasper is Alice's crush she has been talking about but never said his name.

"Whatever you say Alice, um I um have a question is that guy I'm guessing his name is Edward single?" she gave me this little smirk that said"oh so you're interested" well this Edward why quit the most beautiful guy I have ever seen but if he was taken there was always the other one I think his name was Jacob. I mean Jacob wasn't bad looking at all.

Finally she replied."Actually he is single; Edward broke up with his b**** of girlfriend Tanya that we all hated. Why do you ask?" oh crap now she is going to try and hook us up but I guess I wouldn't mind, but seriously who is going to like a girl like me. I'm so plain and boring

."I was just wondering Alice that's all. So what's up with you and Jasper?"

Immediately she spoke back "Jasper whatever do you mean? Cause like were not together he has a girlfriend and her name is Jane and I would like never sleep with a guy who is in a committed relationship. So I have no idea why you even ask." Haha oh my god she slept with Jasper! I needed to know more but for right now I wanted to go meet them and then I had to go get ready to go to sleepover Alice and Rosalie's house they said their dad wouldn't mind, I'm guessing their dad gives them everything they want because my dad would've said no if I just brought people home.

"Whatever you say my dear Alice, don't worry because I totally 100% believe everything you just said." And with that I took Alice's hand and rushed us back to our table so I could meet Edward, Jacob and Jasper officially.

Once we arrived at the Jasper stared at Alice with this loving look as the other two just plain stared at me like I was a prize, Emmett and Rosalie weren't making out now they were staring at each other like they wanted to do something else but they didn't cause there probably too many people here. Just the thought of that gave me the chills, so I finally decided to break these staring contests.

"Hello I'm Bella Sawn and you guys are?"

They introduced themselves and we broke off into our little groups Alice and Jasper stilled stared at each other with these loving looks as Emmett and Rosalie would fight one minute and the next make out again. Edward, Jacob and I just talked until I had to go home to get ready to see Alice and Rosalie later.

Once I got home and packed everything I got a phone call from Rosalie saying there dad gave them a yes for me to come over. I grab my bags put them in the car, said goodbye to Charlie and with that I was off to the Cullen's house. For some odd reason I was actually getting nervous to meet there dad and I have no idea why I would be. So I decided to let those thoughts go and just think about how Hot Edward was and how Jealous Jacob would be when I flirted with Edward or the other way around me flirting with Jacob and Edward get mad.

Finally after a half hour drive I pulled up to the Cullen's house with looked like a Mansion. And all those feelings about being nervous to meet the Father came back and for some reason I didn't even care about meeting the mother. I pulled myself together, grabbed my bags and went to the door to knock.


	5. Chapter 5:The Meeting BPOV

After about three knocks Alice opened the door as Rosalie turned and waved then went straight back to looking at herself in the mirror. All of sudden I was attacked with a huge hug from Alice. Geez for such a tiny person she sure is strong. Oh note to self don't forget to ask Alice about her and Jaspers hookup. After our really long hug Rosalie came over and gave me nice short hug, now Alice was pulling me through the house telling me a little a bit about it but I really didn't get to stop anywhere to actually look cause she pause for two seconds and start moving again.

"Oh and this is our Kitchen but Rosalie and I don't use it because we don't know how to cook." right before she pulled me out of the kitchen I stopped her.

"Well you know I'm actually a good cook; I wouldn't mind making dinner tonight. If that's alright with you?" I hope she says yes, for I want to make a good impression on her parents.

"That would be amazing Bella! Wouldn't it Rosalie?" Rosalie turned around from another mirror and shook her head up and down to show that it was a good idea.

"Well before you get started with cooking we should let you meet our dad." Once again those nervous feelings came back to me. I wonder why she didn't say meet her mom too? I know they have a mom because they were talking about her today in a present tense not a past tense so surely she is not dead. Once again Alice must have seen the future or something cause she answered my question as if she knew I was going to ask it.

"Bella were going to have so much fun tonight because my mom isn't home and my dad gives us practically whatever we want." Oh ok so the mom isn't home and yes I figured there dad would give them whatever they want. As I was thinking we reached a door and Alice was turning the knob when I realized a picture on the wall. It must have been there mother and father at their wedding, but I hardly noticed the mother for their father was a hot man. I'm sure by now over the years he's probably gotten old and fat so no reason to worry Bella, I have no idea why you were so nervous. And with that Alice opened the door and we walked in.

Oh My God! If this is their dad he still is sexy with that blonde luscious hair, those light brown eyes and that perfect body from God. Why am I thinking like this he is their father for crying out loud. I shouldn't be having these thought because one: I don't know him, two: He is married with twin daughters and Three: well I can't think of a third one. Once again Alice broke my thoughts as she introduced me to her father Carlisle. Oh my word even his name is sexy.

After she introduced us she went on telling me about why her mom isn't here and she is in Florida for some reason. I didn't really care cause all I knew was Carlisle was staring at me and for once I was happy I was wearing a blue V neck shirt that showed off some nice cleavage for him to look at. Wait wait why did he stop staring at me! Well did you ever think Bella he's not interested in you because he's married.

Then Alice spoke" Well dad Bella told us she is a good cook so she is going to be making us dinner tonight. So we will be down stairs and dinner should be ready around sixish" oh right I have to make dinner. Haha wow I almost forgot since I walked in here to see this goddess before me.

Both of his daughters walked up to him and gave a kiss on the cheek, I wish I could kiss him. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him? or how to even touch him? Bella snap out of it! Carlisle is never going to like you or even think of you that way, and don't seem desperate for there are two other hot guys that are drooling over you. Oh yeah I forgot about Jacob and Edward, well yes there cute and all but ever since I laid eyes on this Carlisle I wouldn't use the word hot for anyone else but him. Oh my god I really need to stop this. Maybe cooking will help me get my head straight.

As we were walking out Rosalie knocked over a book so naturally I bent down to grab it but of course when I got up I found a way to trip on this air. I would've thought he be laughing up a storm or just not notice I fell but instead he ran to me asking me" Are you ok?"

He actually cares about if I'm ok. Oh shut up Bella he was just being a nice man."Yes I'm just a klutz" I replied laughing a little.

He held out his hand to help me up, the second I touched his hand I felt this strange feeling in my body. It was most defiantly not a bad feeling it was like I never wanted to let go. After two seconds of pure heaven I started to feel uncomfortable because reality came crashing down. He probably doesn't care about you so please just get over it. I think he noticed because he let go of me.

"As long as you're ok and not hurt." He said with a laugh.

I replied"Oh I'm fine. I tend to trip on thin air." Then with that Carlisle started to walk back to his desk and I couldn't help but stare at God's amazing piece of art. Shit! I looked up to the mirror to see that he saw me staring at him! ugh great job bella. I opened my mouth to say something but instead I ran out of the room and knew what I had to do. I was going to call….


	6. Chapter 6:I Want You BPOV

Chapter 6: I want you BPOV

Should I call him? or should I not? Oh what should I do! No Bella you need to call him and get your mind off of that gorgeous piece of heaven in the other room. So damn it Bella just call him, alright I will. Right as I was about to pull out my phone Alice came running up the stairs screaming at me.

"Where have you been Miss. Bella?! Did you fall off a cliff or something! Geez woman we only have an hour to cook so come on!" Once again this little Tinker belle sure can get angry. I guess I will have to wait to call him; I can get through one night with Mr. Heaven down the hall.

I went downstairs to see that Rosalie was on the probably with Emmett, I wonder if he was with Edward or Jacob? Oh that's right I need to ask Alice about Jasper and it seems like a good time. So as I was getting all the ingredients for making plain old spaghetti and meatballs I got the courage to ask her.

"So Alice what's with you and Jasper? I mean I know you said you're just friends and all but it kind of seems like more than that, and doesn't he have a girlfriend? The look on her face was priceless! Her face said "Oh Shit now I have to tell". Rosalie seemed interested in this subject so she hung up her phone and came over and slapped Alice on the back after her just stuttering not saying anything.

"Damn it Alice just say it, You so slept with jasper because Emmett told me." OH SHIT! Now if Emmett was here and with that look Alice had on her face she would have killed him right then and there because she obviously didn't want anybody to know but to late Emmett, Rosalie, probably Edward and Jacob and of course I know. And finally the little pixie spoke.

"Damn it does everybody know! Yes I slept with Jasper the night of Jane's 17th birthday party, but we were both drunk and he said that Jane sucks in bed and all that but I don't know. Can we not talk about this because our dad is right upstairs or at least let's wait till dad goes to sleep and then I will spill my heart out. Is that alright with you?" Oh my God she slept with him on Jasper's girlfriend's birthday! Haha I definitely needed to know more but I understood she wanted to wait, I turned to Rosalie and the look on her face said she wasn't going to let Alice down till she spilled everything. And heck I wanted to know everything to.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and said at the same time " Sure Alice." But Rosalie spoke on.

"Alice you need to keep telling us what happened so you better damn well know I'm not going to let this go till I know everything." Alice groaned but shook her head up and down so we knew she understood. Before I knew it dinner was ready and I didn't think of Mr. Heaven once. I made Alice and Rosalie set up the table for dinner as I got all of the food on the plates and bread on the table. Then Alice screamed up to her dad to get down here for dinner. I tried not to think of him and I tried thinking of the man I was going to call later on tonight when everyone was asleep so I could forget or try to forget Carlisle. As I turned around to put the drinks on the table I saw Carlisle walk up to the table and pulled out his chair to sit down, I almost forgot how to breath when he looked over at me and smiled this smile that was the sexiest smile ever in the world. Snap out of it Bella and serve the damn drinks and just think of who you're going to call tonight. Just from that gave me enough confidence to walk up to the table set everything down and then pull out a seat and sit right next to him.

As we were just sitting at the table talking about College I realized Carlisle hasn't said one thing to anybody but every once in awhile I would catch him looking at me and I would blush, I tried to hide my stupid blush but nothing would work.

"This is a delicious dinner Bella, we are all very grateful that you cooked for us." All three of us girls were shocked to hear Carlisle finally speak. He didn't make eye contact with any of us but hey he still spoke up and even complemented on my cooking.

"Oh Mr. Cullen it was nothing and I'm so happy you like it." Of course when I said Mr. Cullen I blushed and I sure hope Rosalie and Alice didn't notice. Carlisle just shook his head in agreement and we three girls went back to talking. Then Alice brought up Edward and Jacob and she asked me if I liked them.

"Well they're both very cute, funny, and have great bodies." All of us laughed expect Carlisle he just looked plain angry, so the stupid part of myself thought well if he's jealous I might as well play it up a little.

"Actually Jacob is Hot and Edward is just drop dead gorgeous and the way both of them were flirting with me I couldn't help but flirt back. I'm thinking about seeing if one of them wanted to go out on a date, I will probably go out with both of them because I just can't CHOOSE!" I screamed Choose because all of a sudden I felt a hand slide up my left leg and gave me a tight squeeze. Rosalie busted out laughing as Alice asked.

"What the heck Bella? Are you Ok?" I couldn't believe Carlisle just squeezed my thigh and left his hand their rubbing my leg but right before I could answer he brought his hand down and back to his lap.

"Sorry I just choked on my own saliva, I know I'm weird but anyway yeah I'm thinking of going on dates with both of them" Heck I wanted to feel Carlisle's hand on my leg again so I tried to make him jealous but he didn't even move his hand, he just stood up and nodded his head towards his girls them me and he just walked back up the stairs.

We were finally in Rosalie's room after cleaning up the table from dinner but the whole time I kept thinking about what happened at dinner and I just can't help but think Carlisle had to be jealous and he must want me the way I want him. Sure he couldn't because the way Alice and Rosalie explained their parents it seemed like they were both so in love, but heck right now all I wanted to do is touch him everywhere and finally touch those soft delicious looking lips. As I was thinking all these thought I hadn't realized Alice has been spilling her guts to us about Jasper and her. I caught a few things like "I think I'm in love with Jasper but he's not in love with me for he is dating that tramp of girl Jane" and "That was the most amazing night of my whole entire life, I mean guys he did good!" and "Jasper always flirts with me but right when Jane comes around he doesn't ever look at me." I guessed I could just ask Rosalie about everything tomorrow so I really didn't care I missed out on everything.

It was around 2 a.m. and they both were out cold and I wasn't even the least bit tired so I decided I was going to watch t.v., I finally picked a channel and the movie The Notebook was playing. I absolutely loved this movie; this had to be one of the greatest love stories ever. After about half an hour into the movie I realized I had to use the restroom so I got up to go the bathroom, but once I shut the door to their room I turned around to run into somebody. My first thought was who in hell is up this early? And then I remembered I was so why did I care. All of a sudden I felt two strong hands pick me up from the ground and carry me downstairs. I felt to weak and in pain from falling so hard to even open my eyes to see who picked me up, but who ever picked me up I felt comfort, loved and lust. I knew it had to be Carlisle so I forced myself to open my eyes to see these beautiful light brown eyes staring at me. He brought his hand up to my forehead and rested it there for awhile and then slowly brushed it over my face, down my neck and then lightly trace my side. Without even thinking I sat up a little too were our faces were only inches apart and I could taste his sweet breath. He took both of his hands and cupped my face and put his forehead to mine breathing heavy. Finally he spoke is the most lustful voice.

"You listen Bella those two boys Edward and Jacob mean nothing to you and you are not theirs and you will never be theirs for you are mine and only mine. Do you understand me?" he gently rested me against the couch as he laid his body on top of mine. I can't believe he said I was his! Oh how I wanted him to say that and he finally did, I was his and nobody else's. I didn't care about his wife esme at this moment and seemed he didn't care either; I also didn't care about that phone call I was going to make. I had to say something.

"Carlisle we only know each other for a day, are you sure you want this? I mean…." Before I could finish Carlisle replied.

"Bella I want you and I want you now!" and with that his lips touched mine. His lips were so smooth and silky on mine, it was like our lips were meant for each other they moved in perfect motions. As his hand trailed down my tank top he put his hand underneath and was making his way up. I moaned into his mouth and that made him happy because instead of going up my stomach he started to put his hand on my sweatpants and then slid his hand underneath. Suddenly we heard a door from upstairs open and I couldn't believe how fast Carlisle got up and ran into some room. He left me here alone on the couch all turned on! Ugh that nerve of him. But I couldn't believe what had just happened, so this had to have meant he wants me and he wants me bad. As I heard footsteps coming toward me I fixed myself up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the sink filled it with water to look like I was just here for a drink. I turned around to see it was Alice and she looked so out of it.(I should take a picture of her just like this and I could use it as blackmail.) She looked over at me rubbing her eyes. I just raised my glass of water showing her I came down for a drink, she just shook her head and raised her hand for me to follow her and so I did. Once we reached the room she went back to her bed and was out cold.

I was so tempted to go downstairs and see if Carlisle was ok and talk about what had just happened but I hadn't realized how tired I was till I rested my head onto the pillow and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Then it Hit Me

"Bella I want you and I want you now!" that sweet lustful line came from Carlisle's mouth just a couple hours ago. I'm still in complete shock of what happened between us, I mean I know we were only making-out but heck if Alice didn't come down we would have made some wonderful memories on that couch. I'm not saying making out wasn't a great memories; I just wish it was more. The way his mouth moved with mine was just perfect, oh and the way his mouth tasted was just heavenly.

"BELLA! Gosh damn it woman stop day dreaming of Edward or Jacob, and eat your pancakes before they get all cold and gross." I completely forgot I was eating breakfast. And wait does she think I'm day dreaming of Edward and Jacob! Wow I know there hot and all but I'm day dreaming of your dad. Oh my god that is so wrong it so many ways, still I can't help but feel this connection towards him.

"Sorry Alice I guess I just didn't sleep enough last night, and I'm not day dreaming of those two. I bet your day dreaming of your lover Jazzi." Haha once again Alice's face was priceless and Rosalie just bursted out laughing.

"Bella did you just call Jasper JJJaazzii!" she had a hard time saying Jazzi from her laughing too much. Hey I had the get the attention off of me or I'm was going to spill about what happened last night, and they were the last people in the world I wanted to tell.

"Yes I did just call him Jazzi, I think it suits him." Rosalie couldn't stop laughing and I didn't know why because it wasn't that funny.

"Rosalie I know Jazzi is funny and all but it's not that funny." She stopped really quick and gave me this look that said "You have to be kidding me" as Alice just gave both of us evil looks.

Rosalie replied "Bella weren't you listening last night. Alice said that's what she could you know that Jazzi. I thought you knew that and that's why you brought it up" I couldn't help but laugh from the part where she said Alice calls Jasper's manhood Jazzi. Alice gave us both looks and walk upstairs.

"Oh I must have had a moment and totally forgot, sorry." I know that was a lie because during the time Alice was spilling her guts to us I was thinking about Carlisle touching my leg at dinner.

"Ok whatever. So let's go get Alice all happy for when the boys come over." Wait the boys are coming over! Great that's just what I needed, Carlisle is going to think I like them but hey maybe it will make him extremely jealous and you know what this could work out for me. Anyway were is Carlisle?

"Oh the boys are coming over? Cool. Yeah let's go get Alice ready." She nodded and we were on our way upstairs right when the door bell rang. Rosalie turned around to go get the door as I headed upstairs to Alice. At the same time I was walking up the stairs Carlisle opened his bedroom door and gave me this lustful look, but then I heard a scream from downstairs. It wasn't a scared scream but a very excited scream. Carlisle and I turned around as Alice opened her door and ran downstairs to see what was happening, so Carlisle and I did the same. Once we got downstairs Alice and Rosalie were hugging this woman and Carlisle stood there frozen with no expression. Then it hit me….


	8. Chapter 8: Carlisle are you ok?

I can't believe it, Esme is home early. She is not supposed to be back for another week and she just left yesterday morning. Why would she be home? On top of that I realized last night at the dinner table that I couldn't hide my feelings for Bella anymore, when she was talking about Jacob and Edward and her going out on dates, it just made me so mad. Bella was My Bella not there Bella. I wanted to show her she was mine but one of my daughters was coming down the stairs, instead of helping Bella I ran to the closest room. It turns out the room I ran to was the room Esme and I first slept together, I thought I was going to give up Bella and focus on my love Esme. Then just a couple minutes ago I came out of my room to see Bella standing there and all my feelings for her came back.

"Carlisle darling, Are you ok?" that snap me back to reality and when It did Esme was right in front of me raising her hand up to brush my cheek. With that she pulled me in to kiss her, I thought it was going to be a quick peck like usual but it was a full on kiss. Then her tongue brushed over my lips and I let her enter my mouth, our tongues battled each other for what seemed like forever.(I didn't mind) Rosalie's very loud foot tapping brought us back to remember that other people were in the room. I looked over to my two daughters with my hand around my gorgeous wife Esme's waist. Alice had the biggest smile in the world, while Rosalie looked disgusted that her parents just had a make-out session in front of her. At that moment I was so happy to have my dear wife in my arms and my two daughters here with us, and then I remembered Bella. Where was she? Is she ok? Shit did I make her pissed? I turned around to see her staring at us, her eyes started to look swollen, like she wanted to cry, and just plain jealous. Right at this moment I wanted to hug her close to me and tell her everything is going to be ok but instead I turned away from her to stare straight into my wife's eyes.

"Carlisle I have a surprise for you, do you mind following me into our bedroom?" She gave me a wink that I use to see all the time when we were inseparable from each other. Part of me as saying YES I have my wife back! There was also another part of me saying No Carlisle don't you remember you like Bella now. I didn't know what to do. As I was thinking I felt Esme start pulling me upstairs. I turned my head around expecting to see Bella glaring at us, instead she was smiling at us talking on the phone and for heaven sakes she did that damn giggled that turns me on. With that thought Esme pulled me into the room and jumped on me so her legs were around my waist. What the heck happened to my wife I knew for the past like 8 months?

"Honey I know I said sex felt like a chore and I'm sorry I said that. See I know I was only gone for a day in FL but just that short time made me think I love you and I want you and with you nothing could ever feel like a chore." I was in complete shock of what had just happened. Before I could even answer or think why Bella was smiling, Esme attacked my mouth and we finally picked up where we left off last.

We finally had sex after all this time just like I prayed for and Damn it that was what I called sex! While I laid there with my gorgeous wife in my arms gently brushing my hand up and down her back, I heard the doorbell. Who could that be? I decided I had to know. Without waking Esme up I grabbed my clothes to put them on and made my way out of our room. When I reached the stairs I looked down to see Rosalie and Emmett making out by the front door(typical), Alice and Jasper flirting on the couch(didn't Jasper have another girlfriend?), and then I saw Edward and Jacob talking to each other on sitting at the table.(It looked like they were arguing but not trying to make it obvious. They suck at that.) Right when I was thinking were was Bella she came out of the kitchen to sit in the middle of Edward and Jacob. She leaned into Jacob while her hand rubbing Edwards thigh like I had done to her just last night. Oh no she did not just do that! Bella took her other hand and for some reason she put it up Jacobs shirt. That was it I'm going to go down there and…

"Carlisle who's here?" Shit did she have to come out right now! Wait what I am thinking she's my wife and I love her and Bella means absolutely nothing to me. Damn Bella did she have to do that damn sexy giggle so loud!

"Honey you look upset, what's wrong?" I didn't want to tell her that I was practically lusting over our daughter's friend Bella so I made up something that I know she will believe.

"I'm sorry my darling Esme, it's just Emmett is making out with my little angel Rosalie. I feel like I'm losing my baby girl to another man and I won't have a place in her heart." I said all of this with my special puppy face that I use to do to all the girls when I was younger. Esme sighed and put her hand to my cheek.

"Oh my Carlisle honey, you must know Rosalie will always love you and you will always have a place in her heart. " Yes she bought it! I put on my best smile in relief and took her hand to lead us downstairs. As we were walking downstairs Alice and Jasper waved at us then went back to flirting, Rosalie and Emmett stopped making out and moved to sit next to Jasper and Alice and then started making out _again_. And then I looked over to the one spot I didn't want to look. Esme immediately spoke up.

"Oh Hi you must be Bella, I'm Esme." Bella looked shocked at first but then went along with a friendly smile.

"Yes I'm Bella; it's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Cullen." Why was Bella being so nice? Aren't girls usually jealous of the other girl who is with the guy you want? Wait maybe she doesn't want me, but then why did she kiss me last night? I felt a spark. Carlisle snap out of it you love Esme!

"Oh Bella please call me Esme. I'm so happy to meet you and you're always welcome here." The looks on both there face's were like they actually liked each other and wanted to know one another better. Somehow someway I will make myself stop liking Bella and only love my wife. Oh no that idiot didn't. Edward turned around in the chair to talk to jasper so Jacob took that advantage. That stupid dog put his arm around Bella's shoulder and brought his hand up to brush away a hair that was in front of her face. I wanted to get up and punch him right in the face because that's MY Bella, instead of that I noticed Bella give me this look that clearly said "Pack back buddy". I can't believe she is doing this just to get me jealous for I probably pissed her off when Esme and I started to make-out in front of her. Hey I love my wife. Or I think I do? Damn Bella, why did she make me want her so bad. If she wants to play this game I have no problem with that. Esme was walking into the kitchen to get dinner started, right when she was walking by Bella I smacked my wife on her ass, then pulled her body close to mine and started to nibble on her ear. My plan was working. Esme kept giggling and then playfully punched me in the chest as I saw Bella just give me one of those looks that said "Game on". We played back in forth for awhile. I would randomly make-out, goose, and nibble on Esme's ear in front of Bella. Of course she would get me back by constantly running her fingers through Edward's hair, touching Jacobs abs and always whispering and giggling at them. I decided that was all I could take so I told everyone I would be in my office and to call me when dinner was ready, I gave Esme a quick kiss and Bella a smile.

I waited in my office for long time thinking about Bella and that amazing kiss we had last night and how I wish I could have touched her the ways I only dreamed about. I can't now since Esme has come back and now is loving sex for some odd reason.(I'm not complaining) I really just wanted to sleep with Bella just once to see how it feels and then I would be done with her, so I decided the next time I see her alone I will take her and she will be mine while I see how it feels to be with her. Just then I heard footsteps stop right by my door. I got up to see who it was; it's probably Esme wanting to do it again or whatever. I went to open the door when I heard two voices, I think Edwards an-ddd BELLA! What is she doing alone with him! The next thing I knew I didn't hear talking I heard what it seemed like kissing. I couldn't handle it anymore, Jealousy hit me and all I wanted to do was beat the living daylights out of Edward! I opened the door to see her legs wrapped around his body up against the wall making out. I cleared my throat loud enough so they would hear, Edward turned around shocked and dropped Bella to the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. Umm weeee a-rre um just going downstairs now." I shook my head at him, and then he turned to Bella and helped her off the ground. He whispered something in her ear that made her do that damn giggle. I'm going to kill who ever touches Bella like that again and I don't care who see's, she is MY Bella. Why don't people get that? They started to walk away when Bella stopped him.

"I will be right down; I just have to use the restroom." She said with a wink to him. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. At least it wasn't her lips. When he went downstairs and Bella was making her way to the Bathroom moving her hips more than needed, but heck she looked hot doing that. I had do something quick to reassure her that I liked her and I remembered what happened last night. She was about to shut the door to the bathroom when I quickly ran in and locked the door behind us. This was my time and I'm going to use it wisely.


	9. Chapter 9: My Time

**Im so sorry this is a very short chapter but I will start writing again. This is kind of a filler so I hope you enjoy******

"_I will be right down; I just have to use the restroom." She said with a wink to him. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. At least it wasn't her lips. When he went downstairs and Bella was making her way to the Bathroom moving her hips more than needed, but heck she looked hot doing that. I had do something quick to reassure her that I liked her and I remembered what happened last night. She was about to shut the door to the bathroom when I quickly ran in and locked the door behind us. This was my time and I'm going to use it wisely._

Bella looked at me in complete shocked that I ran in here probably looking like a freak. At this moment I really did not care, all I wanted was her and this moment is the only one we were going to have with Esme back home. Without even thinking I pushed Bella up against the wall and slammed my lips against hers, her lips did not move back. Instead her hands slid up from underneath my shirt as her lips made their way to my ears to whisper something. Bella's hands felt so smooth running up my chest and exploring every inch of it. Then her velvet sexy voice spoke in a seductive whisper.

"Carlisle I don't want you, why don't you just go and have some amazing sex with your wife again and leave me downstairs with two guys who would take me right then and there if I told them they could." I was filled with jealousy by what she said about Edward and Jacob that they would have sex with her anywhere anytime. I was ready to rip their heads off and tell them to keep their damn hands to themselves and leave MY girl alone. Of course I couldn't do that since I do have a wife who is home and is willing to fill all my needs again. Is it wrong if you want both your wife and Bella? Sex with Esme was great and all but what would it be like with Bella? Bella is a million times sexier than any woman I have ever seen in my life…Bella brought her lips back to mine and they moved in unison as her hands unbuckled my pants and started teasing me but gosh damn it she stopped.

"Carlisle I can give what you want but that's up to you when you want it. I have to go now but if you do want me like I feel you do then you will meet me in the back room you hid in last night" with that she re-buckled me and walked out of the bathroom. Damn this girl knows how to turn me on and get me so freaking confused. I knew what I should do and what I wanted to do. For once they were both agreeing.

Esme's Point of view

Wow that seriously was the best sex I have ever had with Carlisle. I can't believe I have been holding out on that for like eight months. I stopped having sex with Carlisle because first it did feel like a chore and I wanted to see how long he could go without us having sex and see if he would cheat on me. Of course Carlisle never did cheat on me for he stayed faithful and still amazing in bed after all this time. I realized in the one day I was in Florida that I couldn't make Carlisle wait any longer. Plus the girls told me about them having a new friend named Bella Swan over and for some reason I got extremely jealous so I flew home immediately. Once I arrived home I could tell this girl Bella looked pissed at me for just making-out with MY husband in front of her. I wanted to see if Carlisle had feelings for her, so I took him upstairs. If he didn't want to have sex then he has feelings for Bella and if he does want to have sex then he doesn't have feelings for her. Granted he wanted to have sex. Right now everything was perfect, my two beautiful daughters have a new friend who I should not feel jealous towards since she clearly is in love with Edward and just dragging Jacob along. Rosalie has Emmet and Alice is winning the heart of Jasper. Tonight I was going to show Carlisle just how much I love him and miss him. Through all my thoughts I realized that Carlisle and Bella were missing. Were in the world can they be?! I turned around to once again putting my fears away as I saw Bella on the couch sitting all cozy up to Edward ad Jacob is just sitting there starring like a werewolf. Esme there is nothing at all to worry about Carlisle loves you and you will see that tonight.


	10. Authors note 3

**Hey guys it's Jaclyn ****J**** I just wanted to say Thank you to all my faithful readers!! And I need your guys help. I have a writers block and I need some ideas so if you have any please email me!**

**Thank you,**

**Jaclyn**

**Oh p.s**

**Haha yes Carlisle is acting like hormone teenage guy and if you don't like umm sorry this story isn't for you, but there should be a shock coming up later..ok E-mail me later**

**Hint for Carlisle's surprise**

**Has Carlisle ever cheated on esme before?? And with who if he did??**

**Hahah just something I thought of. Idk if I should do it though**


	11. Chapter 10 My heart stopped

"_Carlisle I can give what you want but that's up to you when you want it. I have to go now but if you do want me like I feel you do then you will meet me in the back room you hid in last night" with that she re-buckled me and walked out of the bathroom. Damn this girl knows how to turn me on and get me so freaking confused. I knew what I should do and what I wanted to do. For once they were both agreeing._

Yes I'm going to go to the room tonight and fulfill my needs with Bella. Damn ever since I have met this girl I'm like a seventeen hormone teenager! Don't get me wrong I do love my wife but I just want to see what sex is like with Bella and to see how I feel inside of her. I finally got out of the bathroom and went to my office to send an e-mail reminding me I have a meeting tomorrow with a client.

After sending the e-mail my phone buzzed and I looked down to see who it was. My heart stop, it was…………..

-Tanya point of view-

It has been eighteen years since I met the love of my life Carlisle. At the time I met him he was doing Esme but I didn't care because I knew one day I would get him. Come on I'm hundred times better then she will ever be. What did he see in her anyways? Of course though my wish came true and I had sex with Carlisle during his honeymoon. Oh yes I did! And he is a sex god. Here is how it happened Esme and Carlisle were staying at the Ritz hotel (A/N if that's how you spell it) and they were spending there last three days there. I happened to be there staying for business and I ran into him around midnight in the elevator. He explained to me that there first few times here with her being pregnant have been horrible, and obviously he was drunk. So before I could say anything we were making out and had sex that night in the elevator and my bedroom. For the next few nights he screwed with me and told Esme he just didn't feel good, so every time she went to sleep he came to my room and we pleasured each other. On our last night together he told me loved me and we made love the right way. Then the next morning I woke up and had a note from hin saying: _Dear Love,_

_The last few nights have been the greatest things I have ever experienced. I tell you love I need to be with Esme I truly do love her and she is caring my child. So I have to go and forget this ever happened and I hope you will too. I pray you will find someone to love you the right way._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Carlisle_

How can I forget!? Yeah right. I have been waiting for years and I finally decided to get over my fears and call him one more time.


	12. Chapter 11:How doea Carlisle know her?

**HEY EVERYBODY! So I have a 3 day weekend and I will update this story twice for you guys, if you still want me too. **

Bella's point of view:

I finally gave Carlisle the chance to have sex with me and tonight I will see if he accepts. I really hope he does want to be with me! There have been so many things I want to do with but there's a dilemma, everybody is home. Even if I wanted to go up to his office right now and do whatever I want but I can't because someone would probably come up. That is why tonight we are going to that backroom. I have never seen anybody but Carlisle ever use it. I want more than anything for Carlisle to take my virginity away. Anyway it's been an hour since Carlisle and I are were in the bathroom, I wonder where he is? I'm not cuddled up into Edward's side but it just doesn't seem like we fit right. Last night it felt like Carlisle is my missing puzzle piece and we fit perfect, even though we haven't had sex but our tongues our amazing together.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called from the kitchen. Everybody got up and Jacob and Edward said they had to go but will be back later. They gave everybody a hug and kept repeating I'm sorry to Esme for not being able to stay for dinner.

You know Esme looks like she would be the sweetest person in the world when you first meet her, but as for me she gave me the dirtiest little look and freaking sucked on My Carlisle's lips in front of me! Geez that woman has nerve. It's like she is jealous of me and damn right she should be because I will be having sex with her husband tonight. I was standing next to Esme helping her setting the table as Alice and all of them were getting the food, when finally Carlisle came downstairs. He looked our way with lust in his eyes. I didn't know he the look was for but damn he looked sexy, and then Esme turned around to go in the kitchen and Carlisle and was walking right by me when he stopped just close enough so no one else heard as his hand gently went up and down my arm and in his sexiest voice ever he said "I have wanted you from the first second I saw you, now tonight show me you really want me." With that he walked away to the kitchen leaving me there speechless and completely turned on.

Everyone came back to the room and finding their seats at the table and Esme and Carlisle walked in together hand in hand. Ugh how I hate seeing them together! Both Esme and I sat next to Carlisle, He was in the middle. The dinner started off great and then I started to get jealous once again when Esme would keep touching or placing kick little kisses on his cheek or lips. So I decided to heat things up. I placed my hand on his knee and started working my way up and down and then finally massaging his leg and getting closer and closer to my destination which from the looks of it was ready for me. Every time I would get closer he would give a nervous little laugh or cough. Sometimes even bring up Esme and his wedding which would make me more jealous and start massaging harder and moving my hand up slower.

Ding Dong! The door bell made everyone jump. Esme got up to see who it was while everyone else just laughed and went back to their original conversations.

"Tanya how are you!?" Esme nearly screamed and gave this girl who I assume is Tanya big hug. I turned to face everyone but from the looks of no one but Carlisle knew who she was. Carlisle how the look of pure shock and if I may say a little lust in his eyes. Who is this girl? And how does Carlisle know her?


	13. Authors note! Please read

**HEY EVERYBODY AGAIN! LOL. BUT I KOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT BUT MY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONGEST YET **** AND JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE TWIST AND BELLA IS GOING TO REALIZE SHE MAYBE IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?? AND WHY ESME REALLY LEAVE? WHAT DOES TANYA REALLY WANT?? IS SHE ALONE OR DOES SHE HAVE SOMEONE WITH HER? WHERE DID EDWARD AND JACOB GO? WHO IS JASPER'S GIRLFRIEND? WHO IS OR MAY BE GETTING PREGNANT? **

**I HVE A LOT OF IDEAS BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! **

**CHAPTER 11 IS UP NOW **


End file.
